El corazón de Radbug
by Mortrum
Summary: Tras la derrota de Sauron, el orco Radbug queda exiliado sin propósitos por los que vivir, pero una elfa lo ayudará. Personajes tomados de la saga "Lord of the Rings" sin ánimos de lucro, sólo por entretenimiento.


"…_Agh-ash búbhosh bagronk_

_búrz dug durbhai skai_

_globhai burzum-ishi sha_

_gâsh u lug agh ulûk_

_pushdug u ronk_

_thrakat sharkû ronk_

_thrak mor gûrugoth…"_

Maldecía y se quejaba Radbug en versos, vanamente había sobrevivido sólo para verse en desgracia y ahora esa era su forma de desahogo pues tenía lengua pese a todo; sin ojos para ver sólo avanzaba a tropiezos, el muy orco intuía a dónde iba pero no tenía certeza a lo cual de seguro esperaba su muerte, no mucho esperó esa suerte pero no veía otra salida a su situación vacía…

—¡¿Por qué ésto! ¿Ahora qué? — exclamó consultando a nadie con su voz ronca y nasal, como aguantando un llanto abismal tras el último paso que lo llevó a rodar cuesta abajo hasta la espesura vegetal al final del desplome.

Tan acostumbrado él a comportarse de una manera ¿y ahora para qué si su sociedad estaba en la ahogadera? Sin Sauron al mando sus actitudes no eran más que estériles creencias; moría de hambre y alejó todo posible sustento con su apestosa presencia… —¿Cómo puedo llamarme orco ahora si no hay otros conmigo? ¿Qué soy sin un propósito? — siguió lamentando su existencia sin ver entre su identidad y lo que lo rodeaba la inherencia, en ello sus torpes pasos se hundieron en una ciénaga que atascando su caminata lo arrojó a empaparse de lleno entre lo pantanoso. Colmado por todo se paró con arrebato, se quitó su indumentaria quedando en taparrabos mientras salpicaba feroz el arroyato a tanto las aves batieron vuelo en escape tal cual oyó en medio de su solitario zipizape.

Finalmente se rindió a todo, y en un estado de pasividad escuchó una melodía con acuidad la que lo arrastró mansamente a descubrir una voz femenina…

—¿Hola? ¿quién es? — preguntó con inesperada sutileza en medio de su borrina.

—Soy lo que los tuyos llamaban elfa.

—¿Un elfo? ¿Y por qué sigo vivo?

—¿Por qué no? — ella contradijo con su pregunta.

—Debiste matarme, soy un adefesio que causa males, ¿no me ves?  
—A propósito te he llamado hasta aquí, te veo sin prejuicio y esperaba que sin ojos tu fueras más competente que yo— con una voz armoniosa y suave acarició los oídos desconcertados del inquieto.

—¡No juegues conmigo elfa! Sabes que no puedo ver, acaba conmigo y hazle un favor a todos— dijo mezclando angustia con bronca.

Un silencio pigmentó la escena con suspenso, Radbug oyó el viento danzar denso con las hojas en la arboleda, se vio indefenso, los pasos de la joven expresaron el acercamiento a él por lo que a su miedo le fue fiel, comenzó a temblar sin poderlo evitar elevando su mentón en espera de ser degollado sin rodeos… más el estremecimiento culminó al sentir los dedos, esos suaves y delgados que posaron en su cuello.  
—No te haré daño, eres importante en este mundo, en mi mundo, ¿lo sabes acaso? — se rompió el silencio con esa tersa cacofonía coincidente al escalofrío, cavando un insondable suspiro en el rostro del perturbado quebró el ahoguío.

Como si hubiere estado desde siempre resistiéndose se largó a llorar, de él surgió abrazar, la elfa no se opuso y lo contuvo tanto tiempo como fuera necesario así estar… —Has llorado, orco, eres valiente, tal vez ya no seas orco sino mucho más que eso.

No pudo asesinarla ni tomar ventaja de alguien como ella, tantos días perdido sufriendo y resultaba ahora ser significativo en la vida de alguien, no uno más, no un número… alguien. Y no debía probar nada, hacer nada, con sólo ser su valía estaba acreditada.

A las pocas horas una voz masculina agitó al orco y a la elfa:  
—¿¡Qué sucede aquí! — era Óswine —¡Es un orco! ¿Por qué descansa a tu lado?  
—Óswine, no te apures, es nuestro amigo— ella se interpuso pero la plateada espada del aguerrido fue desenfundada, no lo pudo frenar y al suelo la agraciada fue a parar…

—Toma tu hacha bestia desalmada y pelea con honor, tus trucos conmigo no sirven— añadió en son de provocarlo acercándose al orco para patearlo; Radbug no se manifestaba como el guerrero que alguna vez fue, allí sentado en el suelo mostró su rostro sin ojos e intentó responder:  
—Óswine, gran guerrero, no soy un enemigo ahora que estoy aprendiendo del amor de tu amiga, esta Fuerza nueva que emerge inagotable.

—¡¿Qué dijiste repulsivo animal! — el humano se lo tomó mal y volvió a patear a Radbug —Te has atrevido a llamarme por mi nombre y a tocar con tus sucias garras a un ser de pureza ¡Levántate y pelea! — agregó colérico.

—¡En este instante detén tu grosería, Óswine!— exclamó la elfa otra vez interponiéndose entre la espada de su amigo y el orco —…No tiene ojos, no deberías atacarlo ha no ser que desees ser llamado cobarde.

—¡Las ratas son aplastadas en todo reino por ser apestosas! ¡Los orcos deberían ser tratados aún peor! O te haces a un lado ahora mismo o serás traidora— su furia no cesó aún con su amiga en frente, animales se acercaron para presenciar esa calma absente y las pupilas de la elfa radiante se pusieron resplandecientes dando esa señal de advertencia nada aliciente:  
—No me moveré— enunció ella muy firme, y mal interpretada la situación un lobo se puso en acción que buscando defender a la elfa su cráneo fue atravesado desde la boca hasta la nuca por la plateada arma blanca del ofuscado oponente; la sangre tiñó la armadura de Óswine enojando al resto de la manada la que lobo a lobo fue pereciendo en inertes cadáveres mutilados, él a penas lacerado no mostraba signos de cansancio:  
—¡Mandas a tus siervos del bosque a matarme, eh!  
—¡Espera Ós, no fui yo!  
El aviso de la joven no fue impedimento que el espadachín se ungió el polvo en sus botas al abalanzarse con bravura y así asesinarla sin afligimiento, pero las voces delataron sus ubicaciones a oídos de Radbug quien ágilmente la jaló hacia atrás rotándola en un eje que lo colocó de escudo sin más; lamentablemente su espalda no tuvo la densidad suficiente para detener esa estocada tan potente… Ella y él, unidos por el filo de esa espada se encontraron abrazados, cruzando miradas de afecto encontraban el final ante la presencia mortificada del atacante arrepentido, él soldó sus corazones latido con latido. La consternación ahogó al vencedor abatido bajo la luna llena aún más plateada ella que la sucia espada, iluminó su lágrima primera de muchas que quedarán apiladas.


End file.
